1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting gestures to initiate the transfer of data between devices and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting three-dimensional gestures to initiate and complete the transfer of application data between networked devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Mobile devices are often incorporated into various types of computer and communications networks. Conventional networks are, for example, known as a collection of hardware devices interconnected by communication channels that allow sharing of resources and information. In conventional networks, a process in one device is generally able to send and receive data to and from at least one process or piece of hardware residing in a remote device. Several types of networks exist, and can be classified based upon any of the medium used to transport the data, the communications protocol being used, the scale or scope of the network, and the like.
Types of networks may include any of a Local Area Network (LAN), a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), a Wide Area Network (WAN), a Global Area Network (GAN), workgroup networks, client-server networks, an Intranet, an Extranet, and the like.
At present, a system and method exists for initiating file transfer between two devices with touch based interfaces. However, this approach requires the transmitting device to be physically touched. A second disadvantage of this method is that only files can be transferred; applications in various states of operation, like open windows and other application states involving volatile memory, are not considered.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating a method for initiating file transfer between two devices with touch based interfaces according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, illustrations depict the beginning and end images of a flick gesture on a touch screen 100 of a mobile device. FIG. 1A illustrates the touch screen 100 whereupon a user's finger 110 touches the display to engage a graphical element 120 that is associated with a particular data file. The user 110 points the display in the direction of a target device to which the user 110 wishes to transfer the file. The target device is assumed to be just off the pointing edge 140 of the touch screen 100. The user's finger 110 then performs a flick gesture in which the finger is quickly dragged as shown in FIG. 1B. The user's finger 110 remains in contact with the touch screen display 100 throughout the flick gesture.
Additionally known are systems in which predefined gestures are used to provide an intuitive way to transfer objects between multi-touch devices. In these systems, a first gesture, such as a pinching motion, is used to select an object to transfer from a source device. A second gesture, such as a de-pinching gesture, is used to designate a destination for the object on a second device. Data associated with the initiator of the transfer, such as data representative of a fingerprint scan, may be employed to match the source device with the destination device. However, this approach also requires a device to be physically touched to initiate a file transfer.
FIG. 2 is a flow diagram illustrating a method in which predefined gestures are used to transfer objects between multi-touch devices according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a flow diagram illustrates a process 200 whereby a user employs a source multi-touch device for transferring an object. At step 210, the device detects a predefined gesture on its surface. At step 220, a location on the user interface is determined from the predefined gesture. At step 230, the user is identified. This may occur, for example, by identifying the user's fingerprint while the use touches the device. At step 240, a broadcast signal is received from a potential destination device. At step 250, user data is sent to the potential destination device. At step 260, a signal is received from the destination device requesting the object. At step 270, the object is transferred.
Also known are methods of making various modifications to graphic objects on a single device based on three-dimensional motion. However, the disadvantages of this method include that it is limited to object manipulation on a single device, and that is does not involve the transfer of application data or application state information to multiple devices.
FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating a method of making modifications to graphic objects on a single device based on three-dimensional motion according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 3, a user that sets an edit region 320 on a touch screen 310 of a mobile terminal 300 by drawing a closed curve by dragging, e.g., a finger on the touch screen 310. After setting the edit region 320, if the user pinches positions corresponding to the vertical upper region of the boundary of the edit region 320 with two fingers, without touching the touch screen 310, a 3D proximity sensor 330 of the mobile terminal 300 recognizes the gesture and the controller recognizes that the edit region 320 is pinched. After that, if the user moves the finger in a horizontal direction of the touch screen 310, the edit region 320 may expand in a horizontal direction of the touch screen 310. A disadvantage of this method is that it is limited to a single device, and does not involve the transfer of data to other devices.
At present, no technique exists for allowing a user to more conveniently transfer applications and related data between devices by using gestures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which uses three dimensional gestures to transfer applications and related data between devices. In particular, there is a need for a more intuitive system and method for initiating and completing the transfer of application data across networked devices by detecting and recognizing common or predefined gestures in a three dimensional space.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.